See Charlie
by Ares Burn
Summary: The first chapter of the Last Olympian centers around Beckendorf and Percy blowing up the Princess Andromeda . . . but from Percy's view. Here's Beckendorf's.
1. Calling Percy Jackson

_**See Charlie...**_

Beckendorf's POV

I lay on the beach staring up the last hour of sunlight, holding hands with the most beautiful girl in the world. So beautiful in fact that Aphrodite herself, though this girl's mother, was shaken by the gorgeousness of Silena Beauregard; the girl I could finally call my girlfriend.

All that ended when the alarm-clock wristwatch on my arm went off, signaling that it was time to meet up with Percy at the docks.

I sighed, aggravated that I had to leave. I got up and brushed the sand off my legs. Silena stood up to; she knew what was about to happen.

"It's time?" She asked.

I nodded but managed to put on a smile, "With any luck I'll see you later tonight." I said, kissing her on the cheek. I let her go; I knew Percy would be waiting.

As I turned around to run back to my cabin to collect the necessary items for the mission, Silena turned me around by my shoulder and she met my eyes; gods she was gorgeous.

Silena chuckled. "You missed, Charlie."

Before I could react, she kissed me on the lips, sending shivers down my spine and lighting fireworks off in my head.

I held her there for as long as I could, finally Silena pulled away. "I think that's what you were aiming for."

She smiled that smile back. But the sun was setting, I had to go.

I grabbed Silena's hands with mine and held hers together. "I love you Silena Beauregard."

Her eyes lit up, "I love you too Charles Beckendorf. Now go kick some Titan butt for me."

I smiled at, "Yes my lady." And I ran off down to my cabin.

I busted through the cabin door and picked up the stuff lying on my bed; an already set bag of explosives, my breastplate, my war helm, and in the spur of the moment, a pair of black camo pants, which already had a sword belt and sword attached.

When I was finally set, I was about to jet out the door when I remembered one of the most mandatory things a demigod with ever use—duct tape; for that perfect hostage situation moment.

Chiron already knew I was leaving for the mission. I would have asked him for a ride, but I had no idea where Percy could be. Fortunately I knew someone who did.

I was at the stables in a heartbeat and opened the door. Three pens over, was Percy's pegasus Blackjack. The bad thing was that I couldn't speak horse like Percy could. The good thing was that I just had to say "Help me find Percy."

Blackjack whinnied. I saddled him up and we took off... but not after the pegasus refused to move until I fed him some sugar cubes.

Now, I didn't ride pegasi very often so I wasn't used to the breakneck speed Blackjack could reach; I thought my face was about to peel off.

It took me a while to get Blackjack under control. After we first took off, I had the steering man out of the trees so he wouldn't nail himself. We shot up into the sky.

Manhattan was only a few miles away from Long Island, so it didn't take very long for us to reach downtown.

In New York, no one is really surprised to see anything out of the ordinary; even a half ton chicken pony flying like a bullet left and right of the buildings, barely missing the Chrysler building.

After we got downtown, without Blackjack pulling in any specific place, I decided that Percy wasn't in the city. We might as well try the beach, being the son of Poseidon; I figured Percy would spend most of his time near or in the water.

I was right. Finally after scanning the beaches for Percy Jackson, Blackjack began to descend on a blue Toyota Prius, so I could only hope that I was right and was Percy in that car and not some old couple we'd give a heart attack to by smashing into their vehicle, although the thought made me laugh in spite of myself.

Percy was in the car, but so someone else... that girl Percy was telling me about—the one who could see through the Mist.

From inside the car Percy jumped. "Blackjack," he said, "what are you—"

That's when he saw me. His face turned pale and his eyes got wide.

He sat there motionless for about thirty seconds. Until I felt the need to break the silence.

"'Sup Percy."

Percy sighed. "Time?" He asked.

I made a sour face and nodded.

Next to Percy, the girl looked up to me. "Hi." she said.

I recognize the girl now. I felt a little red, not being able to sooner. "Oh, hey." I said, "I'm Beckendorf. You must be Rachel. Percy's told me..." I paused, not wanting to embarrass Percy. "uh, I mean he's mentioned you."

She looked skeptical about that. "Really? Good." She looked down at Blackjack, stomping all over the Prius. "So I guess you guys have to save the world now."

"Pretty much." I said.

Percy stared over at Rachel, "Would you tell my mom—" I figured it was about the car and the fact that I had to kidnap Percy; Rachel obviously did too and agreed.

"Good luck." She said.

The next thing I knew, Rachel is leaned over the arm of her seat, kissing Percy, who looked as red and as stunned as I was.

Percy got out of the car, hopped on the hood, and hopped on Blackjack.


	2. Into Battle

As we went up, Percy kept staring down at the car, right at Rachel, so I decided to say something about it to ease the tension.

"So, I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little scene to Annabeth."

Percy looked seasick immediately; this came as irony to me. "Oh gods," he said, "don't even think about it."

I laughed.

It was getting dark by the time we found the ship.

The gigantic cruise ship, the_ Princess Andromeda _looked amazing—it was the kind of thing you'd use for traveling the world with half of New York City. It glowed with gold and white light and looked like a normal party ship, not the evil capital of the world. I felt bad about having to blow it up, but the huge figurehead told me otherwise. It was a replica of Andromeda; with dark hair and Greek clothing, screaming at the top of her lungs—how nice.

She was chained to the boat and was probably screaming because she saw my dad (sorry Dad).

I look back at Percy, he really did look sick to his stomach. I didn't know why but I could sense bad history here. I noticed Blackjack was acting skittish and seemed to be whining. That did not spell good news.

"You know what to do?" I yelled to Percy over the wind.

Percy nodded and told Blackjack to land us at the bottom stern deck.

We knew what to do. We practiced dry runs a few times in the dockyards of New Jersey, using abandoned ships and had done well enough, but this boat was about a billion times larger and also had passengers; most I knew were monsters, some had to be demigods, and one, I knew was Kronos, the Titan Lord himself.

It we soared over the ship, I noticed monsters patrolling the upper decks. Thank the gods none of them noticed.

Blackjack came to a landing on the bottom level of the back of the boat; the stern.

We hopped off. Percy looked a little uneasy, but before I could say anything, Blackjack shot off into the night.

Percy pulled out Riptide—his magic pen then expanded into a sword. Three feet of Celestial bronze. It was the type of thing most sons of the Hephaestus wished they could have been the makers of.

Instead of pulling a weapon of my own, I drew a piece of paper out of my pocket. Even in the dim light, I could still see the beautiful smiling face of Silena on a photograph that I taken earlier that summer at Camp Half-Blood's annual Fourth of July celebration—Fireworks.

I stared at the picture, a little worried that I was charging into battle and leaving her behind the beach... stupid move on my part, but at least she was safe.

But Percy broke my train of thought. "We'll make it back to camp." He said.

He sounded so enthusiastic, I felt fully able to believe them. I smiled, praying he was right. "You bet." I said, "let's go blow Kronos back into a million pieces."

I took lead through the ship. I'll admit I was a little like a maze, and with my having ADHD, I hated having to have the patience to go through it.

I was almost two our point, when I froze; there were voices above us.

From what Percy told me of them, I recognized the monsters as telkhines—part human, part seal, and part dog—arguing over meatloaf sandwich and how they smelled so much like half-bloods. The first one scolded the second one but we ignored them. I pointed downstairs.

We went down, and a few flights later, came to a big metal door. I looked at Percy and mouthed the words "engine room."

The door was locked, so I took out my special bolt cutters; a gift from my dad, and split the bolt with no effort.

Inside were a bunch of turbines and gauges and computers along with one telkhines, which Percy sliced in half when it went for the alarm.

"One down," I told Percy, "about five-thousand to go." I tossed him some Greek fire and a roll of duct tape. "Slap that on the console. I'll get the turbines."

With that, we went to work. It seemed to take forever in that hot room and we are both sweating within a couple of minutes.

Things only got worse when we heard feet rush down the stairs; straight to us—it was a very bad because we shouldn't have heard them over the roar of the turbines.

Percy looked to me desperately, "How long?"

"Too long." I said, tapping my watch, "I still have to prime the charges and wire the receivers, at least ten more minutes."

Boneheaded as always, Percy said, "I'll distract them. Meet you at the rendezvous point."

"Percy—" I called after him. The point of the mission was to get in and get out unnoticed. The plan was ruined now.

"Wish me luck." Percy said.

I want to argue, but he wouldn't let me. I barely had time to yell "Good luck." to him before he burst out the door, leaving me alone to finish the job.


End file.
